


Hunger

by Sampai66



Series: Klancetober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30th birthday, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keithtober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Married Life, klance, the gang is all there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: It's Keith's birthday!!Keith and gang celebrate his birthday.  A little sexy, funny and fluffy one shot.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been so in love with a character it makes you cry? Ya well that's Keith for me lol happy birthday you funky little Galra and beautiful knife boy!
> 
> Today's prompt was birthday...duh.

Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of the stage in front of him. He never in his wildest dreams would have thought he’d be graced by the spectacle that is unveiling in front of him at the moment.

The date is October 23rd.  
Time: a few minutes past 10pm.  
Place: Balmera Cove aka a dive bar with a karaoke machine.

Said machine is part of the cause of Lance’s entertainment at the moment. His husband is currently on stage belting out the lyrics to “My Heart Will Go On”. Lance has the biggest grin on his face as he records Keith trying with all his might to hit those impossibly high notes. It comes out sounding more like a dying cat than anything resembling a note Celine carries, but Lance loves it and can’t stop staring at the beautiful, and very tipsy, man singing on stage.

The gang all came out tonight to celebrate Keith’s 30th birthday, Balmera Cove was a local dive that they frequented often when they could all go grab a drink and catch up. Since they were known as regulars, the bar let them decorate for Keith’s birthday. Pidge had the bright idea to post “Over the Hill” tombstone posters everywhere to make fun of Keith’s ripe old age of 30. Lance wanted to make something more sentimental so he went and visited Keith’s mom to collect a bunch of childhood photos to make a collage, which now hangs above the booth the gang has claimed as their own. Lance couldn’t stop cooing at every photo he looked at and had a hard time picking his favorites. The one where Keith was 5 and had on a superman cape, just his underwear and the biggest smile was probably his absolute favorite though and he decided to put it smack dab in the middle of the collage for everyone to see. Keith turned bright red when he saw the damn thing and Lance took pride in the fact that he could still fluster Keith even after years of being married.

Now back on stage, Keith finished up his song and hopped off. He strode towards Lance and stumbled a little bit into his open arms.

“Hi babe.” Lance chuckled into the top of Keith’s head.

Keith looked up with a lazy smile and hazy eyes, “Hi….Lance…” He poked Lance in the chest, “My Lance.” Then he pecked Lance on the lips. “Did you like my song?”

Lance felt a little starstruck at the gorgeous creature in his arms, even if his breath smelled like tequila and he was sweating a little. It took him a moment to realize Keith had asked him a question.

“Of course babe! You were great! I knew you could do karaoke.”

Keith snorted and gave Lance an incredulous glance, “O please, I know I’m terrible. The only reason I got up there was because of the 2 shots of tequila Pidge bought for me. Nothing like a little liquid courage to help me.” He chuckled and took Lance’s hand. “Come on. We’re up next!”

“Wait..we?” Lance followed Keith to the side of the stage as he dragged him along.

“Well duh! We need to do a duet!”

“What are we singing?”

Keith smirked up at Lance and Lance felt a little thrill run through him, he knew that smirk. It was the one Keith wore when he wanted to cause trouble. It usually resulted in Lance embarrassing the hell out of himself or had him and Keith running away to sneak off to be alone. Seeing as he and Keith were walking up on stage right now, looks like the former was most likely to occur.

“Babe, what song are we singing?” Lance asked again as Keith handed him a microphone.

“You’ll know it when it starts.” Keith winked at him and pressed play on the machine.

The beat started up and Lance immediately recognized it.

“Yooooooo..I tell you what I want! What I really really want!” Keith sang.

“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!” Lance parried back.

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!”

“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!”

“I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah!” Lance gave a little hip shimmy as he sang.

They continued their duet while also trying to dance with each other which resulted in them missing a few verses. But neither one of them cared. Their smiles were only directed at each other and Lance couldn’t help but be reminded at how lucky he was to have Keith by his side. His perfect duet and life partner.

***

A few drinks later and now past midnight, Lance was having a very intense, drunken, conversation (more like argument) with Pidge on whether or not a hot dog is classified as a sandwich.

“Pidge,” Lance slurred a little and pointed at Pidge. She looked right at his finger and it resulted in her going a little cross eyed, which ended up looking way funnier than it should have because it was amplified by her glasses. “Look, a sandwich is defined as: a food typically consisting of vegetables, sliced cheese or meat, placed on or between slices of bread, more generally any dish wherein two or more pieces of bread serve as a container or a wrapper. According to Wikipedia. So a hot dog is the meat and the bun is bread, the hog dog sits in the middle of the bread. So it is a SANDWICH!”

Pidge scoffed and crossed her arms. “Lance, when you order a hot dog do you say ‘I want a hot dog sandwich?’ No! You say I want a hot dog! Just hot dog! It’s in it’s own category!”

“It’s still meat in bread! A sandwich!”

“No it’s not! It’s just a hot dog!” Pidge stood up and leaned into Lance’s space and flicked him on the forehead. “HOT DOG.”

Lance was about to retaliate when Keith plopped down next to him with a round of fresh beers for them.

“What are we talking about?” He asked taking a sip from his beer.

“Lance here thinks a hot dog is a sandwich.” Pidge huffs and grabs her beer.

“Wait, what? No it’s not. It’s just a hot dog.” Keith turns to look at Lance and Pidge slams her fist on the table. “HA! I TOLD YOU!”

Lance squawks and puts his hand over his heart. “Keith, babe, sweetie, light of my life. A hot dog IS sandwich and I can’t believe you think otherwise! And you’re supposed to agree with me on everything! I am your husband!”

Keith glances up at Lance through his lashes and that damn smirk is back. He slides his hand up Lance’s thigh under the table, stopping just short of his crotch. He dances his fingers lightly on the inside, tapping out a slow rhythm. He leans in, lips ghosting across Lance’s ear. “I know what kind of ‘hot dog’ I’d like to eat later.” His hand finally presses into the bulge in Lance’s pants.

Lance audibly gulps and a flush rushes to his cheeks. He glances across the table to find Pidge rolling her eyes and muttering gross as she downs her drink and leaves the booth to find the others.

Keith has now taken up residence in the crook of Lance’s neck and is leaving a trail of small kisses. Lance pushes him back so he can look at his face and Keith makes a little whining noise.

“Baaaabbbeeee.” Lance wants to continue this but he knows him and Keith will get scolded by Shiro if they start making out in the booth. They may be grown men now but Shiro still acts like the dad of the group and this isn’t the first time this has happened and it probably won’t be the last.

“What? It’s my birthday and I want to unwrap my present.” Keith breathes across Lance’s lips and grips his crotch a little tighter for emphasis.

Lance is ashamed at the squeak that escapes him but he isn’t about to deny Keith what he wants. Let’s face it, Lance is weak for Keith on a normal day so considering it’s his birthday, who is he to deny his husband anything.

He scooches Keith out of the booth and takes his hand. They make their way towards the bar where the rest of the group is getting drinks. 

“Hey, so Keith is getting hungry so we’re gunna go grab something to eat.” Lance explains, all the while Keith has his arms around his waist from behind and is buried in his neck again. 

Everyone looks at them with skeptical glances. “O he’s definitely hungry for SOMETHING.” Pidge looks them up and down with a smirk. “Hungry for dick.”

“PIDGE!”

“Well she’s not wrong.” Keith says as he nibbles on Lance’s ear.

“Keith!” Lance squirms in his hold and waves goodbye to everyone. “Ok, we’re out of here. Let Rolo know we’ll be back tomorrow to take down the decorations. Thanks guys!” He grabs Keith’s hand and starts to walk towards the exit. They all yell happy birthday to Keith and he glances back at the group and waves in thanks as they walk out the door.

***

Lance has been trying to get the key in the lock for the past few minutes but he’s having a hard time concentrating when Keith is plastered to his back and his hands are roaming up and down his sides. Keith’s kisses on his neck are light and fleeting and has Lance squirming under the attention. 

He finally, FINALLY, manages to unlock the door and they stumble into their house. Once the door closes Keith wastes no time in pushing Lance against the door and covering his mouth with his own. Lance can taste the alcohol on Keith’s lips but his probably taste just the same.

“God you taste good.” Keith pants into Lance’s mouth. Keith reaches for the bottom of Lance’s shirt and attempts to take it off but Lance stops him. Keith pulls back with a pout and gives Lance a questionable glare.

“I have a surprise for you. Let’s go the bedroom.” Lance pulls Keith down the hall and they slip into their room. Their two cats Rose and Aqua lay sleeping in the corner chair.

Lance forces Keith to sit on the edge of the bed and he walks over to the ipod dock and turns on some music. Keith’s eyes go wide as Lance slowly turns around and starts to slink towards him. Keith has a feeling where this is going and his grin is so wide he’s surprised his face doesn’t crack in two.

Lance stops in front of Keith and plays with the bottom hem of his shirt, barely raising it to show just a sliver of skin. All the while swaying his hips to the music. Keith reaches out to run his fingers over Lance’s tantalizing stomach but his hand is smacked away.

“Ow, what the hell Lance.” Keith pouts and tucks his hands in his lap.

“No touching, not until I’m done.” Lance sing songs as he turns around slowly so his back is facing Keith.

He starts to lift the hem of his shirt up, slowly, o so slowly and Keith can see his back muscles flexing as they work to lift the shirt up over his head. Keith is practically drooling on himself, he’s always had a thing for Lance’s back. Ever since he first saw Lance at swim practice. He could stare at the corded muscles and broad shoulders for hours.

Lance turns around and Keith mourns the loss of Lance’s back but disappointment is quickly washed away as Lance’s abs are on full display now. Keith is definitely drooling now, he’s seen Lance naked at least a thousand times but every damn time it still manages to take Keith’s breath away. He knows it’ll be like that all the way until they are old and grey.

Lance takes his shirt and pulls it taunt between his hands and shimmies towards Keith, he plops down in Keith’s lap and wraps the shirt around his neck to hang there. Lance starts to grind his hips and runs his fingers through his own hair, shooting a coy look over at Keith. Lance then grabs his shirt on both ends and tugs Keith’s face towards him, stopping just shy of his lips. Keith’s eyes close expectantly but all Lance does is ghost his lips across Keith’s and stands up. 

Keith makes a whimpering sound at the loss of warmth from Lance’s body. Again, no time to dwell on said loss because Lance is a few feet in front of him now, undoing his belt buckle. Lance lossen’s the buckle and zips down his fly. Keith looks like a fish, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, pupils blown out with lust as he watches Lance. Lance loves the fact that he can make Keith look at him like that, revels in the fact that if Lance let him, Keith would have ripped his clothes off already. Lance starts to work his pants down his legs, he turns so his backside is to Keith, wants to get Keith drooling again. 

But Lance is realizing his mistake now, he wore skinny jeans. Jeans so skinny that it usually took him a few minutes to shimmy into the them and get them on. He manages to get them down over his ass and he can hear Keith’s intake of breath at the sight of the booty shorts Lance has on underneath. They are a deep shade of red, a color he knows Keith loves on him. Lance smirks and forces his pants down to his ankles, almost off he thinks. He realizes this next part isn’t going to be very graceful but he works his foot out of one pant leg and steps on the mess of pants on the floor to get his other foot out without having to bend over. He almost has it done too but his foot gets caught in the tight ankle of the pants and he loses his balance. He windmills his arms trying to regain his balance but it’s too late. That, mixed with the alcohol in Lance’s system sends him toppling to the ground.

“Eeeppp!!” Lance squeaks as he crashes to the floor. 

“Lance!” Keith yelped as he watched in slow motion his adorable disaster of a husband land flat on his back.

Lance ended up starfished across their floor, staring at the ceiling with his foot still stuck in his pant leg. Keith came into his line of vision, “Hey babe, how’s the weather down there?” Keith snickers as he extends his hand out to help Lance up.

“O shut up.” Lance growls. “I was trying to be sexy! I wanted to blow your mind with a seductive lap dance.” He pouts as he takes Keith’s hand and is hoisted up off the floor. Keith kneels down and puts Lance’s hands on his shoulders. 

“Lift your leg up babe.” Lance does and Keith gently tugs off the stuck pant leg from his foot. He tosses the pants aside and stands up so he’s face to face with Lance who is still pouting.

“Aww babe, don’t pout.” Keith tries to console Lance but he can’t help the snicker that leaves his lips. Lance shoots him a glare but he can tell there’s a smile starting to creep onto his face.

Keith hooks his arms around Lance’s waist and snakes his hands down his backside, kneading the firm muscle through the booty shorts.

“These are nice,” Keith snaps the waistband of the shorts. “You know how much I love you in red.”

Lance hums in appreciation, “That’s why I bought them.”

“I liked your lap dance too.” Keith starts to kiss up Lance’s neck. Lance snorts, “Well it could have gone better.”

Keith nuzzles under Lance’s neck and nibbles at the soft skin. “I’m still hungry though.”

A shiver runs through Lance as he answers, “Then let’s eat.” He kisses Keith and whispers, “Happy Birthday love.” And he grins as Keith picks him up and they fall onto the bed and get tangled in the sheets until the early hours of the morning.

***  
They don’t make it back to the bar to clean up until late in the afternoon the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I turned 30 over a year ago and I just wanted to be self indulgent and write an older Klance fic. I'm a sucker for domestic Klance AUs.


End file.
